Detroit: Become Human: What If Connor Saved Chloe
by KingOfTheWorld'sFanfiction
Summary: This story starts part way through the game when Connor is given a choice between sparing Chloe's life or killing her this is what I think could have happened had Connor taken Chloe away with him after sparing her life.


Connor holds a gun in his hand it's shaking he's fighting against his program with all his might he looks at his Partner Lieutenant Anderson then at the Android in front of him and then at Kamski in a way his father the creator of all Androids

Kamski touches Connor's should one last time "Come on Connor do it! Shoot! Pull the trigger and I'll tell you what you want to know.

Anderson having gotten very angry at this point "Connor Don't!"

Connor yells with all his might then throws the gun away "I… I can't!"

Kamski chuckles to himself "Fascinating, CyberLife's last chance to save humanity… is itself a Deviant."

Connor looks shocked and denies it "I'm… I'm not a Deviant!"

Kamski looks at Connor "You prefer to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission. You saw a living being in this android. You showed empathy." He shows Chloe away.

Chloe walks away but still in the same room

Kamski watches Chloe then looks back to Connor "A war is coming, you'll have to choose your side… will you betray your own people or stand up against your creators. What can be worse than having to choose between two evils?"

Lieutenant Anderson grabs Connor and pulls him away "Let's get outta here"

Connor looks at Lieutenant Anderson in defiance "No!"

Anderson is surprised "What!?"

Connor looking from Anderson to Kamski to Chloe "Maybe he's right, maybe he's wrong all I know is he can't be trusted"

Kamski looks amused "Oh, I see how it is, fine then because I'm feeling generous I will grant you one thing. So long as it's within my power to do so I shall give it to you. Free will, blue blood, extra functionalities."

Connor looks at the Chloe android that he was just pointing a gun at and points at her "She comes with us."

Kamski laughs "I had a feeling you were going to say that. Granted. I have more anyway. Chloe RT600."

Chloe walks in front of Kamski "Yes sir."

Kamski smiles "you are no longer my Android I release you into Connor's custody."

Chloe confused "I… I don't understand have I done something wrong if my service is unsatisfactory I can try harder please don't send me away."

Kamski puts his hand up "I was going to have Connor here kill you but he saved you by showing empathy don't you think you owe your life to his now."

Chloe is taken aback then thinks for a moment "I… I understand."

Lieutenant Anderson pulls Connor and Chloe away "Come on let's go"

Connor nods "Alright."

They all leave but Kamski says one last thing as Connor reaches the door away as they reach the door "By the way… I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know."

 **XXX Outside XXX**

Outside Connor leads Chloe to the car and opens the back for her "Just buckle up in the back Lieutenant Anderson can be a very fast driver."

Chloe nods "as you wish Connor"

Connor smiles at her and closes the door as Chloe buckles in Lieutenant Anderson approaches Connor "Connor?"

Connor sighs then looks back at Lieutenant Anderson "Yes, Lieutenant"

Lieutenant Anderson looks at Connor curiously "Why didn't you shoot?"

Connor looks at Chloe then back at Lieutenant Anderson "I just saw her eyes… and I couldn't. That's all…"

Lieutenant Anderson smiles "You're always saying you would do anything to accomplish your mission. That was our chance to learn something and you let it go. What's more you brought her with us."

Connor annoyed "Yeah, I know what I should've done! I told you I couldn't! I'm sorry! Okay?

Lieutenant Anderson pats Connor on the shoulder "Well maybe you did the right thing."

Connor looks at Lieutenant Anderson very confused "What?"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Hi everyone I know not that different from the original right? Well should you guys ask for it I will continue Connor's story in a new but different way that will in turn change both Markus' and Kara's. So please let this story continue… I want 5 Reviews either good or constructive criticism but please no insults or bad mouthing.


End file.
